everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fairytale is a Metaphor
A Fairytale is a Metaphor is an in-progress, fanfiction story created by Maledict Zashley. It details a "normal-verse" AU that explores how Ever After High would adapt as a story that deals with topics such as sexuality and gender identity. The story follows a vast number of point-of-view characters and follows a loose timeline/storyline that is, in turn, loosely based on the canon material that the chapters follow. It can be found on FanFiction.net here. Genderbends Include: fem!Hunter; fem!Tiny; male!Lizzie; male!Darling; male!Ginger; nb!Cupid; gf!Cerise Pairings: Everyone x Everyone Ashlynn x fem!Hunter // Daring x male!Lizzie // Briar x Hopper // one-sided Blondie x nb!Cupid // hints at Apple x Raven // hints at Raven x Dexter x nb!Cupid // future pairings of various popularity and canonical evidence/lack thereof Warnings: Language, varying views on sexuality and gender identity Chapters Apple's Princess Apple Whitaker recalls a time that she was rescued by the little boy- er, girl- who would later become her Sophomore-year mission. She also touches on how said girl's coming-out led to a new force that would openly roam the halls of Everest High. Parts of this chapter are loosely based on Apple White's past. Darian's Challenge Darian Charm is certain that it's his relentless charm that allowed him to win the Steinhart boy's heart. In this chapter, the beginning of their hidden romance is elaborated, all the way from Sparrow Lune's dare to the utilization of a dog named Dragon. This chapter is loosely based on "Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date". Darla's Role Darla Charm has never felt quite right about the body he was born into. The traditional gender roles of the Charm family certainly aren't helping matters, as is highlighted during an extended family gathering. This chapter is loosely based on the chapters "Dexter Charming and the Yellow-Eyed Changeling" and "Darling Charming and the Razor Eel" from the EAH novel Once Upon a Time: A Story Collection. Char's Costume Char Lune is asked to attend a Halloween party. After a number of rejections and excuses, Raven Quinn's offer may just persuade xir to make a daring move. This chapter is loosely based on "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party". Red's Lovebird Red Steinhart discusses the events of the party the morning after with the assistance of Catherine Chess. After the recollection, Cathy manages to gather a very important secret from her self-proclaimed "brother from another mother". This chapter is loosely based on Kitty Cheshire's bookmark diary. Blondie's Key Blondie Lochlan has always been certain of her romantic inclinations. She's liked guys...and that's pretty much the end of it. That is, until a certain nonbinary student by the name of C.A. Cooper wanders into her life as a new classmate and school news co-worker, making things a little more complicated for the news-reporting diva. This chapter is loosely based on "Blondie Branches Out". Raven's Present Raven Quinn can't help but overhear when Apple Whitaker's sweet sixteen is coming up. In an attempt to bridge the gap between her and her misunderstanding former friend, Raven goes on an epic journey to concoct the one gift she knows Apple will never tire of: food. This chapter is loosely based on "Apple's Birthday Bake-Off". Hector's Staircase Hector Cookson, Jr., is a talented amateur poet who has been pining after Briana Beaumont for months, but every time he walks up to her, all words escape him. He seeks help from Cooper, who is quick to diagnose him with an annoying little thing called l'esprit de l'escalier: the spirit of the staircase. This chapter is loosely based on "Here Comes Cupid". Descriptions, titles, and PoV characters of future chapters have yet to be revealed. Characters Listed in very little particular order. Students # Apple Whitaker, the little darling of the city of Everest who has set off on a mission to fix things. Her EAH counterpart is Apple White. # Raven Quinn, an oft-ridiculed transgirl who stems from a hated but powerful family. Her EAH counterpart is Raven Queen. # Darian Charm, the heir to a wealthy corporation who is in a secret relationship with Red Steinhart. His EAH counterpart is Daring Charming. # Red Steinhart, a former Wonder Gardens resident who is in a secret relationship with Darian Charm. His EAH counterpart is Lizzie Hearts. # Sparrow Lune, the trans son of two conservative hippies who are certain their son's insistence on his male identity is "just a phase". His EAH counterpart is Sparrow Hood. # Hector Cookson, Jr., an online poet who trips over his words when he doesn't have the chance to write them down. His EAH counterpart is Hopper Croakington II. # Ash Ellsworth, a girl in a an arranged marriage who happens to be in a relationship with Huntelle Hunter. Her EAH counterpart is Ashlynn Ella. # Huntelle Hunter, the only open lesbian in the school who happens to be in a relationship with Ash Ellsworth. Her EAH counterpart is Hunter Huntsman. # Briana "Bri" Beaumont, a thrill seeker who secretly finds all of these sudden unclosetings to be very exciting. Her EAH counterpart is Briar Beauty. # Darla Charm, the youngest of the Everest-based Charm branch who is secretly dysphoric about his female biology. His EAH counterpart is Darling Charming. # Dexter Charm, the twin brother of Darla, who is unwittingly tangled in a love triangle with Raven Quinn and C.A. Cooper. His EAH counterpart is Dexter Charming. # Char Lune, the genderfluid child of two women who just so happens to be hiding both of these aspects. Xir EAH counterpart is Cerise Hood. # Catherine "Cathy" Chess, the resident trickster and former Wonder Groves resident who is consistently vague about her sexuality. Her EAH counterpart is Kitty Cheshire. # Maddie Hatt, a former resident of Wonder Groves and LGBT supporter who lives in the back of her dad's tea shop alongside Red and Cathy. Her EAH counterpart is Madeline Hatter. # "Blondie" Lochlan, a girl known only by her nickname who was nearly certain of her sexuality prior to meeting C.A. Cooper. Her EAH counterpart is Blondie Lockes. # C.A. Cooper, a non-binary student with a fixation on love who is typically referred to using male pronouns. His EAH counterpart is C.A. Cupid. # Cedra Pine, the school's seemingly sole aromantic asexual who is kind in most aspects but can be blunt about the truth. Her EAH counterpart is Cedar Wood. # Destiny Swaim, the resident 'mean girl' who is fine with 'nontraditional' students since their unpopularity will heighten her own status. Her EAH counterpart is Duchess Swan. # Tina Smalls, a timid transgirl who happens to be the tallest student in all of Everest High. Her EAH counterpart is Tiny. # Geoffrey "Geoff" Pan, a kind and talented transvestite who's just tired of being treated like a creep for his self-expression. His EAH counterpart is Ginger Breadhouse. Adults # Preston and Silvia Whitaker: Apple's parents and the heads of one of three founding corporations in Everest. After hearing of Raven's nontraditional identity, they stopped allowing Apple to visit her. # Goddard and Eva Quinn: Raven's parents who are very supportive of her lifestyle. They belong to one of the most powerful and hated families in Everest. Mrs. Quinn was seen as an extremist, and it is rumored that she died shortly after supposedly infecting Wonder Gardens. # Keaton and Gale Charm: The parents of the Charm trio. While they love their children, they can be overbearing when it comes to gender roles, with Mr. Charm often correcting Darian and Dexter on what it takes to be a man while Mrs. Charm insists on teaching Darla the proper attitude of a lady. Mr. Charm is a teacher at Everest High. # Alexandra Charm: Mr. Charm's mother and the matriarch of the Charm corporation dynasty. She oversees much of the business at Charmton but is more than happy to be the epitome of a woman when it comes down to it. # Scarlet Lune: Char's mother. She's a secret lesbian who's in a long-standing, monogamous, secret relationship with Barbara Wolfe. # Barbara Wolfe: Char's second mother. She's a transwoman passing under her perceived identity who is in a secret relationship with Scarlet Lune. She is a science teacher at Everest High. # Elizabeth Steinhart: Red's mother and the neighborhood committee leader of Wonder Gardens. She's currently quarantined in the aforementioned neighborhood and left her son tons of odd advice scribbled in a notebook. # Matthew Hatt: Maddie's father and owner of a tea shop in Everest. He's allowed Cathy Chess and Red Steinhart to take refuge in the back of his shop while Wonder Gardens in under quarantine. # Katerina Chess: Cathy's mother, who is currently caught in the quarantine of Wonder Gardens. She's managed to keep her cell phone with her and often contacts her daughter, though the infection has led to a rather twisted attitude and sense of humor. Notes * This is, of course, an AU. * There will be casual genderbends scattered throughout this story. Category:Fanfiction Category:Zashley's Stories Category:Alternate Universe Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction